There's No Changing Fate
by Darude Dogestorm
Summary: StarClan delivers a prophecy to ThunderClan's medicine cat, foretelling the doom of the clan. Desperate to stop it, the medicine cat will go to any length to protect their clan, even ruin lives. But, of course, there's no changing fate. (Originally Misspoken, Misheard) -up for adoption due to loss of interest!-
1. The Prophecy

**yes yes i know, i'm terrible at making summaries.**

* * *

It was a dark, cold night. The Moonpool shone in the moonlight, reflecting dozens of stars. A grey tabby looked around. There were four other cats accompanying her. A black furred tom with dark amber eyes, a lithe brown she-cat with pale blue eyes, and a stocky white and cream tom with light green eyes.

"Hello, Sorrelmist, Blacksong, Archsnow." She said, greeting them. The lithe brown she-cat, Sorrelmist, greeted her back. "'Evening, Mumblemouse." She said.

Quickly, the medicine cats got into their places, laying down next to the Moonpool, touching their noses to it. The air was bitterly cold, and they wanted to be in the warmth of their nests.

Mumblemouse woke up to a place with soft green grass, and beautiful trees. There was prey-scent everywhere, and in the distance Mumblemouse could see some cats, some hunting, some running, some laying down.

StarClan.

"Hello?" She called out. No response. She called out again.

"Is anyone there?"

As soon as the words came from her mouth, the grey tabby heard something from behind her. It was a faint whisper, just barely distinguishable.

"It's me." The voice had whispered. "Turn."

Slowly, Mumblemouse turned. A silver tom with white tabby stripes was behind her. Before she could say anything, the tom spoke.

"Quiet." He said, his voice barely audible. " _The snow falls down on the bloodsoaked ground, the night cries tears of red. One will fall with the other, lest the clan be dead._ "

Mumblemouse opened her jaws to speak, but the tom had vanished.

With a gasp, Mumblemouse woke up. Her heart beat rapidly. Without waiting for the other medicine cats to wake up, she ran back to her clan, her paws carrying her as swiftly as they could.

 _What could it mean?_ She thought, as she ran into ThunderClan territory. She ran back to camp, and leapt into her den. Slowly, her panic faded. She laid in her nest, and tried to figure out what the prophecy could mean.

"If snow will fall on bloodsoaked ground… and the night cries tears of red… is that red blood? Did the night kill the snow?" She mumbled to herself. "If one lives… the other must die… and the clan will be safe."

Slowly, she turned to the entrance of the den, where the moon shone. Mumblemouse could barely see it.

"I'll do what you ask of me, StarClan. Even if it means to kill."

* * *

 **Finally, someone tries to actually figure out a prophecy! Anyway, thanks for reading this. I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon.**

 **Anyway, for the Question of the Day (QOTD), who here thinks that Mumblemouse is right about the prophecy? Who here thinks she's wrong?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. The Kits

A queen's screams rang throughout the den. Cloudtuft, a fluffy white she-cat, had been kitting since dawn. Mumblemouse had been helping deliver the kits, and so far everything had gone fine, for the most part. Cloudtuft had been in severe pain, which was rather normal, but one of the kits had come out the wrong way. After what seemed like a lifetime, it had been born. A lovely little tom, with his father's pitch black fur. He had a rather fluffy shape. The next kit had been a breeze. A snow-white she-cat, with sleek fur. Finally, a third kit came out.

It was stillborn.

It had fluffy dark grey fur with black and white splashes. It was a tom.

The father, Darksplash, came in shortly after. Both Cloudtuft and Darksplash disregarded their dead son, gazing upon their living kits. Mumblemouse was eager to bury the stillborn kit, or at least name him if his parents wouldn't. She stuck around, to see if they would.

"What should we call them?" Cloudtuft purred.

"How about the she-cat could be Snowkit?" Darksplash asked. "Perfect!" Cloudtuft said, smiling. "I think the tom should be Nightkit." She said, looking at the fluffy black tom.

Mumblemouse froze. Snow and Night?

She was the only one to know of the prophecy, not telling her leader of it. She feared that Barkstar would not let her stop the threat coming upon them. And now here he was, the Night who'd doom her clan.

 _I'll have to exterminate it when I get the chance,_ the medicine cat thought to herself, _otherwise I risk my clan and disobey my ancestors._

Slowly, the medicine cat picked up the stillborn kit. She walked out of camp, with curious meows sounding around her.

"What're you doing with that kit?" A warrior that Mumblemouse never bothered to remember the name of asked. "Shouldn't it be with it's mother?"

"It' dead. I'm going out to bury it." Mumblemouse said, her voice slightly muffled with the kit in her jaws.

"Oh. What's its' name?"

Mumblemouse thought for a second, before murmuring, "Cinderkit."

Nodding, the warrior walked away.

Not wanting for any more distractions, Mumblemouse quickened her pace. She didn't stop until she was out of camp, in a small area with lots of trees and sunlight. The birdsong was loud and harmonious.

Mumblemouse dug a quick grave, dropping Cinderkit in. She rolled a rock on top of it, and walked off. She felt a little bad for the kit, with his parents not caring for his existence, and being denied of receiving a vigil or a proper burial.

Mumblemouse looked back at the grave.

"More will join you here one day, Cinderkit. You won't rest alone. May StarClan light your path, little one." She murmured.

Without saying a word more, she ran to the direction of camp, not sparing a glance at the grave.

 **Aww, poor Cinderkit. His parents didn't name him, and he wasn't really mourned.**

 **However, he is not relevant to this plot line. So, we will continue on without him for the duration of this fanfiction. Which, sadly, will not be long, as we know what happens to a great deal of my fanfictions… *glares at Wildstar's Destiny***

 **So, for the QOTD, if you were Cloudtuft or Darksplash, what would you have named Cinderkit? Would you have named him at all?**

 **Please review! It inspires me, and makes you, the reader, get to read the next chapter earlier on!**

 **And an extra QOTD, how am I doing?**


	3. Their Life

**AHOY MY DOGELINGS  
I RETURN  
WITH +20 FANDOMS TO MY NAME  
AHAHHAHAHA**

 **ENJOY**

Snowkit woke up to her brother pouncing on her. Growling playfully, she wriggled out of his grasp and tackled him. Her brother, Nightkit, swatted at her, while she lunged at him. Their play fight continued until Snowkit felt her scruff being picked up.

It was her mother!

"Hi, Mama." Snowkit said, a little confused. Why stop her from playing? They were having so much fun!

"Snowkit, you and Nightkit know that you shouldn't play in the nest!" Her mother said, not acknowledging her daughter's words. "You're both a moon old now! You should be playing outside!" The queen walked out of the nursery, carrying her daughter.

Snowkit was about to reply, when she was suddenly dropped to the ground. Her mother, Cloudtuft, had gone back to fetch Nightkit, who had attempted to hide in the moss in their nest. Not long after she entered the nursery did she come back with the fluffy back tom's scruff in her jaws.

Cloudtuft put Nightkit down, before walking off to the fresh kill pile. There, a group of warriors, presumably Cloudtuft's friends, sat. They were chatting and eating and doing what warriors do, which Nightkit and Snowkit had thought was just fighting and hunting.

"Wanna play the fighting game again?" Nightkit asked. Snowkit shook her head. She never liked playing outside the den, in full view of the entire camp. Almost her entire clan would see if she did something really embarrassing while playing. Besides, it wasn't as fun as the nursery, with all the empty nests to hide in, and the branches woven to act as walls to play with…

No, it was most definitely fun inside. Snowkit just couldn't see it any other way.

"What do you wanna do, then?" Nightkit asked her. "I really don't know…" Snowkit said. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth when her brother suddenly said, "Hey, look! Some apprentices! Maybe they'll show us some fighting moves!"

Turning her head to where her brother was looking, she saw two apprentices, one she-cat with brown and black fur, the other a tom, with black and white fur, sharing a squirrel near the apprentice den. Both had green eyes.

"I dunno, they're eating…" Snowkit was saying, before realizing her brother wasn't next to her. She saw him running up to the apprentices, and the she-cat glaring at him. The tom said something, and Nightkit got into what Snowkit assumed was a fighting crouch.

Snowkit really wanted to join in, but she didn't want to feel the embarrassment of failing in front of the camp. So, she just sat there, watching Nightkit do various attacks. Looking at the apprentices' faces, Snowkit could tell that they were laughing at her brother on the inside.

As she watched, she didn't notice two pale blue eyes from the apprentice's den watching her brother's every move.

 **Not a lot of things important to the plot have happened in this chapter, it was more just to introduce Snowkit's and Nightkit's personalities. So basically, it's more of a filler.**

 **And please review this story, I'm trying my hardest on it. It's a story that I have big plans for, and I'd hate to see my hard work all for nothing.**

 **QOTD: Do you think that this fanfiction is worth finishing?**

 **(and keep in mind that the author's note and chapter, excluding this part, was written two, three weeks ago.)**


	4. Those Moons

**Ahoy, Dogelings!**

 **Still no reviews (** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **) but that's okay.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

The kits were two moons old when Nightkit went missing in the dead of night. They were two moons old when Mumblemouse came to camp smelling of lavender after spending the night collecting the aforementioned herb. They were two moons old when Nightkit's body was found.

Snowkit was three moons old when she shut herself out from the world. She was three moons old when she found herself sneaking out of camp to try to find her brother's grave. She was three moons old when she cried herself to sleep.

She was four moons old when she stopped playing games- in the nursery and out. She was four moons old when her clanmates distanced themselves from her. She was four moons old when she stopped listening to others try to console her.

When she was five moons old, she realized she had no friends.

Cloudtuft had been nagging her to go out and play with the new kits, Palekit and Morningkit, all day. The two sisters had been born to Blackfeather and Cherryshine.

Palekit was a pale-ish cream she-cat with dusty brown patches and a single cream-white ear with a tiny patch of dusty brown fur. She had one green eye and one amber eye. Morningkit had dark gold-yellow fur, and dark, midnight blue eyes.

Snowkit wanted nothing to do with them.

Sighing, she often spent her days cleaning the den, which the apprentices were immensely thankful for, and she listened to stories from her mother and the elders.

Snowkit cried again that night. Once more did the kits wail from waking up, and once more did Cherryshine and Cloudtuft scold her for waking them.

Snowkit dreamt of her brother that night. They were playing again. His voice was barely recognizable, blurry even. She couldn't see his face. All she knew was she was with her brother, playing like they used to.

Snowkit felt one moon old in her dreams that night.

 **IS THAT FEELSY ENOUGH FOR YOU, INTERNET?!**

 **IS IT? IS IT?!**

 **ALSO AUUGHGHHH SHORTNESSSSSSSSSSS**

 **QOTD: will you be my fwend?**


	5. Those Kits

**YAY  
A REVIEW :D**

 **~Review Responses~**

 **Eradrin: Yay! Thank you for leaving nice reviews :)**

 **Now, on with the story!**

"Hey."

Snowkit turned around, and was greeted to the sight of a black and white tom.

"Hey, Frostwhisker." She mumbled. The tom's icy white eyes bored into hers.

"I heard your ceremony is coming soon." The tom said. Snowkit nodded. Narrowing his eyes, Frostwhisker began to speak.

"Isn't it time that you got over Nightkit? He's been dead for moons, and I don't think he'd want you to be moping around for so long.

"It's only been _four_ moons since it happened. I think you have a bad concept of time." Snowkit retorted.

Sighing, the white tom walked away, muttering something under his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Snowkit walked into the nursery, which she had been laying down in front of. She saw Palekit and Morningkit looking around, excitement shining in Morningkit's eyes. Palekit looked apathetic. As soon as Snowkit entered the Nursery, Morningkit turned and saw her. The she-kit squealed, and ran over to her.

"Hi, Snowkit!" She squeaked. Snowkit stared at her, before quietly replying.

"Hey." She said.

"Wanna play?" Morningkit asked, smiling. The small kit looked hopefully at Snowkit, waiting for a positive answer. Palekit mumbled something from where she was.

"I don't think I can, Morningkit. I'm going to be an apprentice soon, and apprentices don't play kit games." Snowkit told Morningkit as gently as she could, trying to avoid contact with the young kit. _She's far too similar to Nightkit. Happy, playful, and a little stubborn_.

Morningkit's eyes dulled with what seemed to be sadness and disappointment. Snowkit couldn't tell, she stopped caring a long time ago.

"Oh… I understand." The kit said, looking at her paws. Snowkit walked over to her nest. She saw Palekit walking over to her sister, saying something too quiet for Snowkit to hear.

Suddenly, Morningkit brightened. "Hey, if you can't play kit-games, can you play-fight with us? You know, like training? That's what apprentices do, right?" The kit said, excited. "And since you're almost an apprentice, you just _can't_ say no!"

 _Shoot,_ Snowkit thought. She couldn't make up an excuse for this. Play-fighting was like training. _And apprentices train._ Part of Snowkit wanted to say she wasn't feeling up to it, and sleep. A tiny part of her wanted to say yes.

 _But if I mess up… In front of the entire camp… they'll probably think I'll be the worst apprentice ever._

 _I don't think I should._

"Sorry, I… don't think I have the time for it. Knowing Cloudtuft and Meadowheart, they'll probably be calling us in to sleep any time now, so it'd be smarter to get a head start." Snowkti said.

"It's because you don't want to play with us, isn't it?" Morningkit asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Without replying, Snowkit walked over to her nest and laid down, blocking out Morningkit's voice, and pretending not to feel Morningkit's and Palekit's paws as they prodded and tapped her again and again.

 **Heyyy**

 **I changed Cherryshine's name to Meadowheart because of technical difficulties**

 **eheheheh**

 **don't ask**

 **QOTD: Who's your favorite character so far?**

 **(mine is either Palekit or Morningkit, but Snowkit comes pretty close)**


	6. The Allegiances

**AHOY MATEYS**

 **WELCOME TO… UH…. CHAPTER 6: THE ALLEGIANCES**

 **To be honest I have no clue what chapter we're on xD**

 **REVIEWS:**

Eradrin: please clarify what goals means :) And if you mean that your favorite is Snowkit, then yeah, Snowkit's a pretty great character so far.

 **Enjoy the allegiances of ThunderClan.**

 **Leader:** Barkstar- A lean tom with dark brown fur and darker stripes. He has brown eyes.

 **Deputy:** Nightstream- Small black she-cat with white paws; midnight-blue eyes. (sister of Blackfeather)

 **Medicine Cat** : Mumblemouse- A grey tabby she-cat with pale blue paws. Miststrike's daughter, and Silverspring's sister.

 **Warriors:**

Frostwhisker- A black-and-white tom with icy blue eyes*. Brother of Ivytail.

Blackfeather- Pitch black tom with midnight-blue eyes. Father of Morningkit and Palekit, Meadowheart's mate.

Darksplash- a sleek furred pitch black tom with piercing blue eyes. Father of Snowkit, Cloudtuft's mate.

Hawkwhisker- A brown tabby she-cat with a lighter brown underbelly and chest, and dark brown eyes.

 _Apprentice, Adderpaw_

Miststrike- A fuzzy grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivytail- a pure white she-cat with soft brown eyes.

Silverspring- A pretty silver tabby with green eyes, mother of Adderpaw and Softpaw, and mate of Pouncespeck.

Birdcloud- A smoke grey tabby tom with white paws.

 _Apprentice, Softpaw_

Pouncspeck- A light brown tom with black splashes and blue eyes, Lichentooth's brother.

Lichentooth- A small ginger tom with white paws, blue eyes.

Beetlepelt- A dark russet furred tom with fluffy fur and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Adderpaw- A black and white tom with green eyes, Softpaw's brother.

Softpaw- A black and brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Meadowheart- A she-cat with pale golden fur and soft green eyes, mother of Morningkit (A she-kit with dark golden fur and midnight-blue eyes) And Palekit (A pale furred she-kit with soft brown and creamy white brown patches on her body. She has one green eye and one amber eye.)

Cloudtuft- A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Snowkit (A white furred she-kit with sleek fur and blue eyes.)

 **Elders:**

Foxcloud- A russet furred tom with a white underbelly, chest, and tail-tip with dark grey patches. He has cobalt blue eyes, and is the father of Birdcloud.

Silverfern- A silver tabby she-cat with bright, light-blue eyes.

 **Heheheheheh**

 **I bet you were excited for another chapter**

 **NOPE TOO BAD HERE'S SOME ALLEGIANCES :D**

 **QOTD: Have you ever heard of Children of the Shadows? (you don't have to answer this one, just curious.)**


	7. The Ceremony

**Heh**

 **hiii**

 **:D**

 **Um**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRR**

Snowkit watched Barkstar begin climb up the Clan-Rock, studying the rock's height, as well as the numerous cracks in it.

 _None of them look too big._ Snowkit thought. She saw a tiny rock falling from it as the clan's leader scrambled up to the top.

 _If Nightkit's killer was there, I'd love to see that rock crumble to pieces._

"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill, gather beneath the Clan-Rock for a meeting!" Barkstar yowled out. Cats began to make their ways to the Clan-Rock, one of them nearly tripping over Snowkit. The snowy white she-kit just sat where she was.

Suddenly, she felt something nudge her, and saw her mother Cloudtuft standing behind her, urging her to go on. Snowkit hesitantly got up, before hastily making her way to the Clan-Rock.

Barkstar looked at her, before calling out, "Today, we gather here to celebrate one of the most important ceremonies a clan can have; Snowkit has reached six moons today and will become an apprentice today."

Snowkit felt eyes burn into her pelt, but she was too focused to notice them fully.

"Frostwhisker, you are a skilled warrior, and I believe you will train this apprentice properly. Are you up to the task?"

Frostwhisker glanced at Snowkit for a split second, before saying, "Of course I am, Barkstar."

Barkstar nodded, shuffling his paws a bit.

"Good. Snowkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Snowpaw. Now, everyone, as you were."

As Frostwhisker lead her out of camp, forgetting the part where they had to touch noses, Snowpaw couldn't help but feel trepidation as she walked out of camp. She was leaving camp, the place where she'd be safe from evil brother murders.

 _What if I meet a fox or a badger? Or a killer? Or_ Nightkit's _killer?! Or all three?!_

With that, they two cats walked out of camp, one a bit hesitantly. They were greeted by lush green forest showered with golden light, as opposed to the dark, nearly unseeable pitch-black nights Snowpaw had seen the few times she'd attempted to sneak out of camp to look for her brother's grave.

A small bush moved and its leaved ruffled, slightly startling Snowpaw. She saw a mouse quickly running out of it, and mentally sighed.

 _If I get startled by something as little as that, there's no doubt I'll never be a warrior!_

 **heyyy**

 **chapter**

 **yea**

 **decided that i should write shorter chapters and try to have quicker update times**

 **yay**

 **also sorry for the redundancy of Nightkit's killer but it's important to the plot.**

 **QOTD: If you were a new apprentice, and it was your first time out of camp, what would your emotions be?**


	8. The Mentor

**Review Replies:**

Stormyy Cat: That's a great name for Cinderkit! It's really creative! And thanks for pointing out the typo, this is what happens when I only write during nighttime ;-;

 **On with the story!**

Frostwhisker was showing Snowpaw the territory, and Snowpaw couldn't help but notice that there wasn't much prey; at least, none she could see.

"Hey, Frostwhisker, where's the prey?" Snowpaw asked. The black and white tom looked over his shoulder, and, while still walking, replied.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there." Frostwhisker told her, before looking back forward.

"What's that suppose to-" Snowpaw began, before bumping into the suddenly still Frostwhisker. "Hey, why'd you-"

"Will you shut your trap?" Frostwhisker hissed at her, before scenting the air. His ears perked up a bit, and he motioned with his tail for her to stay there. The black and white tom got into a hunting crouch and slowly began moving forward, until he completely stopped.

Suddenly, Frostwhisker pounced. Surprised at the sudden movement, Snowpaw jumped back. A fading squeal of a dying mouse could be heard, and Frostwhisker turned to Snowpaw, a mouse in his jaws. He dropped it onto the ground, and scattered some leaves on it. Turning to Snowpaw, he began to speak.

"Get into your idea of a hunting crouch."

Nodding, Snowpaw began to crouch, in a similar way she saw Frostwhisker do it. Suddenly, fell over. Surprised, she yelped, and tried to recover, but fell down once more.

"Your balance is way off, you've positioned your legs incorrectly, and your tail is too high in the air." Frostwhisker meowed, shaking his head. "Try again."

Snowpaw, agitated at her own failure, and that Frostwhisker harshly pointed out her flaws, dug her claws into the ground, but sheathed them and tried the position again. She felt Frostwhisker moving her paws a bit.

"That's better." Said Frostwhisker. "Try moving around like that."

Nodding, Snowpaw tried stalking forward, and to her surprise, Frostwhisker did not make a sound.

"You can stop now." The warrior said, earning a nod from Snowpaw. The she-cat quickly got up from her position, and sat down.

"I want you to scent the air a bit, tell me what you smell." Frostwhisker told her, his voice devoid of emotion. Snowpaw did as her mentor said, scenting the air.

"There's nothing here." She reported, turning to Frostwhisker. The tom sniffed the air a bit, confused. His look of confusion morphed into a glare.

"That's where you're wrong."

Frowning, Snowpaw scented the air once more. "All I smell is lavender…" She said, frowning. Then it hit her.

 _Nightkit's body smelled of lavender when he was found._

Snowpaw's face was now one of pure terror. She turned to her mentor, who was still scenting the air. The black and white tom turned to her, face unchanged.

"Snowpaw…" He began, before the apprentice quickly cut him off.

"Is it a killer or a badger that rolled in lavender or _is it Nightkit's killer or all three or-_ " She said, scared, not stopping until Frostwhisker slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Snowpaw, when I said you're wrong, I meant that _there was something you didn't smell_." Frostwhisker said.

"Wh-what is it?!" Snowpaw asked, trying her hardest not to shriek.

"Mumblemouse left some lavender she picked behind. It looks like it was picked recently." Frostwhisker said, and Snowpaw realized that his earlier glare was directed to her.

"Honestly, Snowpaw! How can you get worked up over something so _little?_ " Frostwhisker hissed at her, before venturing into some nearby bushes. He came out a few heartbeats later with some lavender in his jaws, before plopping it down in front of Snowpaw.

"Carry these to camp. There's too much for me to carry, anyway." Frostwhisker ordered her, and Snowpaw burned up in embarrassment.

"Yes, Frostwhisker." She said quietly, grabbing the lavenders in her jaws, waiting for the black and white tom to get the rest of the lavender. The two set off to camp, and Snowpaw couldn't stop feeling embarrassed.

"Thank you for returning these, Frostwhisker. I was tearing up the place, looking for them." Mumblemouse said, nodding to the tom. "You too, Snowpaw."

"Thanks." Snowpaw mumbled, not looking at the medicine cat. Frostwhisker nodded at her, and turned to the medicine cat.

"Why do you need large supplies of lavender, anyway? Isn't it only to mask the scent of death on a dead body or something?" Frostwhisker asked Mumblemouse, flicking his ears.

"Sometimes it can be used to cure fever and chills if I place it under the nose and have the patient inhale constantly. Besides, I was running low on them, since some cat crushed my main supply a few moons ago." Mumblemouse replied. Snowpaw's ears perked up a bit. _Maybe the cat who crushed her main supply was Nightkit, or maybe his killer…?_

"Interesting to hear, Mumblemouse. I'll keep a lookout for the rest of your herbs." Frostwhisker said, and walked out of the medicine den. As soon as Snowpaw got out, Frostwhisker began to speak.

"I want you to get some prey for the elders. Adderpaw and Softpaw already checked them for ticks and got them some moss, so you don't have to worry about that." Frostwhisker told her.

"'Course, I wasn't going to tell you to do that anyway, seeing as how you're a new apprentice. When you're done with that, go pick out a nest to sleep in."

Snowpaw nodded, feeling slight envy at Adderpaw and Softpaw. _In one moon they'll be warriors, and no mentor can embarrass them. Plus, they'll probably be strong enough to not get killed._ Shaking off that last thought, Snowpaw headed toward the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a fat squirrel. She headed toward the elder's den, and placed it next to Foxcloud. She went back out and fetched a sparrow, before returning to the elder's den and giving it to Silverfern.

Not bothering to listen to the elder's responses, Snowpaw hurried to the apprentice's den, and picked out a nest in the far back that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. She quickly laid down in it, and tried shutting her eyes.

Sleep did not grace her with its presence until the camp fell silent and the air grew cold.

 **woah look it's me**

 **i'm alive**

 **it's true… the manga didn't absorb my soul**

 **whaaa**

 **(But yes, I have been gifted with the fact that I have read mangas published by VizKids. And yes, I did scream in joy when I heard they had a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time manga. And yes, I fangirled hard when I read the Gold And Silver/Heart Gold Soul Silver mangas.)**

 **QoTD: Did I write Frostwhisker in a way that he actually sounds like a mentor? If not, tell me, how can I improve?**


	9. The Tour

**Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed!**

 **TheShadow (A guest): Thank you!**

 **There may be a** _ **very**_ **slight delay in chapters, as I'm dealing with some stuff in real life, so expect chapters to come slower than usual.**

"Hey, Snowpaw! Wake up!" A voice sounded throughout the apprentice's den, effectively waking up the snow-white she-cat.

"What do you want…?" She mumbled, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Get up! Apprentices don't train themselves, you know!" The voice retorted, and Snowpaw vaguely recognized Frostwhisker's voice. "Nghh.." She mumbled, not bothering to try and say words. Getting up, the she-cat quickly groomed her fur, ending up with fur that was still rather messy.

Walking out of the den, Snowpaw tried to ignore the gawk Softpaw sent her, and quickened her pace when she saw the apprentice make her way towards her.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw, wait!" Softpaw called out to her, making the snow-furred she-cat flinch at how high-pitched her voice was.

"Yes, Softpaw?" Snowpaw asked through gritted teeth. "What is it?"

"You don't expect to stalk prey looking like _that,_ do you?! Every creature in the forest will see you tree-lengths away!" Softpaw said, casting a worried look at Snowpaw.

 _Makes sense, since my fur is pure white…_ Snowpaw thought to herself. She spent a short while dealing with Softpaw helping her groom her fur, before going off to train with Frostwhisker.

Frostwhisker took her to where they had stopped their tour to return the lavender to Mumblemouse. They checked for scents, and seeing as how nothing smelled out of the ordinary, assumed the place was empty and continued on with the tour.

"This is the border with ShadowClan." Frostwhisker told her in a voice that sounded a little monotone, once they arrived at the border. There was a stream separating the two territories, with some plants growing around it. The clashing scents of ThunderClan and ShadowClan showed that the borders were near, and when Snowpaw took in the scents she nearly gagged.

"W-what's that _smell_?!" She cried out, crinkling her nose. Frostwhisker rolled his eyes at her.

"The ShadowClan border. 'Duh', as your denmates would probably say."

"I knew that, but why does it smell so rancid?!" Snowpaw asked, nearly shouting. Frostwhisker flinched, his ears pressing to the back of his head.

"First of all, shut your trap and let me explain. Second of all, ShadowClan like eating frogs and lizards, and they live near lots of toadstools. So that's one reason that they smell bad, I guess." Frostwhisker replied, his eyes fixed on the other side of the border. "Now, c'mon. There's more stuff to see and do, and standing around here just wastes time."

They spent some time wandering around the territory, with the occasional important rock, tree, or plant, when Frostwhisker abruptly stopped. Snowpaw nearly crashed into her mentor.

"We're here!" Frostwhisker announced, looking around obviously pleased with himself. "Never thought I'd remember!"

"...You mean you had no idea where we were headed?" Snowpaw asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Nope! Never really bothered remembering this place existed, really. I kinda forgot where it was, even though we're suppose to be training in it." The warrior told Snowpaw, who simply stood where she was, trying to decide whether to be confused that he forgot about the place they were in, angry he had pointlessly led her through the territory, or relieved that they managed to get there.

They had ended up in a clearing with nothing too special about it, with a few flowers and bushes on the outskirts of it.

"Anyway, I'm going to teach you a few fighting moves." Frostwhisker said, turning to her.

"Okay." Snowpaw said. "But please, when you decide to teach me how to find where I need to go, can you ask someone else to do it?"

 **Bad personality change is bad…**

 **I decided to make Frostwhisker a formal goofball, so… yeah. In the previous chapter, he's like your typical warrior from the first Warriors books. Then I found myself comparing him to Whitestorm, and one thing led to another.**

 **But that's a mistake that I can only blame on myself. Sorry…**

 **Let's just pretend he wasn't really all that friendly with Snowpaw in the first chapter and didn't really want to mentor her, so he acts in a similar fashion to Whitestorm (formal, polite, noble, other adjectives). By this chapter he's come to terms with the fact that there's nothing he can really do about it.**

 **QoTD: Should Frostwhisker continue being a formal goofball? Did you notice any differences between his personality from the last chapter and this one?**

 **Remember to review! They really make my day!**


	10. Her Failure

**I can't write training for the life of me...**

Snowpaw and Frostwhisker returned to camp, both tired to the bone. They had been training until sunset, trying to give some much needed improvement on Snowpaw's fighting skills. As the two entered camp, Snowpaw remembered trying and failing the belly rake.

" _All right, Snowpaw," Frostwhisker said, adjusting his stance slightly. He backed away from Snowpaw to give some space between them. "I'll tackle you down, and I want you to rake your paw across my belly, claws sheathed!"_

 _Nodding, Snowpaw braced herself._

WHAM!

 _In a blur of black and white fur, Frostwhisker hurled himself onto the apprentice, and Snowpaw's first instinct was to kick him off, which she did. Landing to the ground with an "Oomph!", Frostwhisker, unprepared for the attack, crashed onto the ground, landing on his back._

" _That was good," Frostwhisker said, standing up, "But you were suppose to_ rake _my belly, not kick it!"_

" _Sorry!" called out Snowpaw._

From then on, Snowpaw continued to kick Frostwhisker's stomach out of sheer instinct and lack of self-control. Frostwhisker, proclaiming her paws 'useless', decided to help her with the kicking move instead, deeming her a lost cause at belly raking.

Upon entering camp, Softpaw had looked like she wanted to come and greet them, but when Adderpaw said something Snowpaw couldn't hear.

"Those kicks were pretty hard, Snowpaw." Frostwhisker told her, twitching his tail and cringing in slight pain at every step.

"You did a good job at not doing what I wanted you to, but I guess you made up for it with the kicking. Now, I'm going to go see Mumblemouse for any herbs." Frostwhisker continued, ignoring the worried stare he was being given by Ivytail.

 _Mumblemouse!_ Snowpaw thought. _I need to ask her about the lavender patch from when I was a kit!_

She quickly made her way to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a squirrel and watching the Medicine Den entrance like a hawk, waiting for either Mumblemouse or Frostwhisker to leave.

 _Yes!_ Snowpaw thought, as she saw Frostwhisker exiting the den. She was about to walk over to the medicine den, when a flash of black and brown fur suddenly entered her vision.

"Hey, Snowpaw!" Softpaw greeted. _Oh great…_ Snowpaw thought. _Just perfect._

"Uh… hey, Softpaw." Snowpaw said, feeling rather awkward. Softpaw, not noticing this, began to talk about something Snowpaw most certainly didn't care about.

"...listening?" Snowpaw realized she had zoned out while Softpaw was talking, probably due to lack of interest.

"Huh?" Snowpaw said, confused. "Uh… No, I wasn't. Sorry. It's just that I'm not feeling too well, so I kinda wanted to go see Mumblemouse."

Softpaw's eyes suddenly widened in concern, which Snowpaw was thoroughly confused about- they barely even _knew_ each other!-but otherwise grateful for.

"Oh!" Said Softpaw. "Well, I certainly hope you feel better soon, Snowpaw! I won't bother you right now, so go to the medicine den."

 _Don't have to tell me twice._ Snowpaw thought angrily. Quickly, she made her way to the den, only to see that Mumblemouse was clearly not there.

"Fox-dung!" She hissed. _Now what do I do?!_

 **Snowpaw get over it already gosh darnit**

 **(also writing this** **was a challenge, not only did it not want to be written, one of the keys on my keyboard isn't working anymore so i have to copy n paste it.)**

 **(basically no more updates until it's fixed.)**


	11. i'm sorry

**hey guys.**

 **i just want to say... i'm sorry.**

 **it's really hard trying to write this fanfiction, since the technical problems previously mentioned are getting worse, and the fact that i'm sort of losing inspiration for this.**

 **i guess writing multi chapter fanfiction isn't my thing, huh?**

 **well anyway, PM me if you want to adopt this story.**

 **here's what i was trying to write for the chapter that was supposed to come out, in case anyone was curious. the old a/n for it will be in bold, italics, and underline.**

 **here you go:**

 _ **Hey everybody!**_

 _ **I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates… There's been serious technical issues with my computer (trackpad not working for a long time, 's' key,) and it's basically crumbling apart as we speak. I'm serious, my computer has cracks everywhere.**_

 _ **So, while that means that updates will be very scarce, that doesn't mean this story has been abandoned.**_ _ **-**_ **lie**

 _ **Anyway, I had to revert to mobile to write a good portion of this, so I seriously hope you enjoy.**_

Snowpaw was seething inside. It was just her luck that Mumblemouse was nowhere to be seen. Grumbling, she turned around and back to the apprentice's den. Ignoring everyone around her, she ran in and looked around.

Grumbling to herself, Snowpaw located her nest and began walking over to it. Plopping down, she wondered where the medicine cat could be.

 _It makes literally no sense!_ Snowpaw thought angrily. _One second she's tending Frostwhisker's wounds, and the next she's absolutely nowhere to be found! Where could she possibly go in the timespan of however long Softpaw was talking to me?!_

"Hey!"

Snowpaw nearly jumped, and her fur fluffed up. Glancing at the entrance to the apprentice's den, she saw none other than Softpaw, who managed to look concerned yet cheerful at the same time.

"Are you feeling any better?" The black-and-brown she-cat asked. "I noticed that you didn't go to the medicine den, so I came here to see if that meant you felt better!"

"Oh, it's just that Mumblemouse wasn't there." Snowpaw replied, trying her hardest to not yell at Softpaw.

"Oh!" The other apprentice replied. "Well, I think she may have left for the Twolegplace border, since I think that catnip grows there and she wanted to stock up on it."

"...How would you know that?" Snowpaw questioned, staring at her denmate. "And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, Adderpaw started to talk to me and I kinda forgot to tell you… sorry!" Softpaw apologized.


End file.
